Not Really a Secret
by Scarterror The Fallen
Summary: Elsa thought that things like werewolves and vampires and stuff were all things one only found on TV and in books, but it seems that maybe humans were just ignorant to things they fear and don't understand. She's not scared, she thinks it's super cool! Creatures!AU Original: Prompt - Secrets.
1. Chapter 1

**This has been a long time coming and I have been promising this for a while...sorry for taking so long...**

 **The first part of this is from a prompt I did way back, but I did change a small part and at the end its different before heading to the rest of the story. It's not complete and if I don't start posting I fear I will never get back to this.**

 **I actually have a creature fic I'm working on that is way different from this and is a lot longer already, but that will be posted once I have completed it which at the rate I'm going won't be too long heh.**

 **I hope ya'll like it! Enjoy!**

* * *

Elsa was staring out her window into the night sky overlooking the forest at the back of her house. She never liked the forest, it was dark and scary. Foreboding, she thought. Even as a little kid she never liked going near it.

The hairs at her neck stood on end as a howl rang out from the woods. A shiver ran through her as it sounded again. Her mind was racing with what some of kids have been talking about at school recently. Things about werewolves.

She didn't believe them, but that didn't mean the thought didn't scare her. She sighed and was about to turn away to head to bed when something caught her eye. She leaned out of her window and tried to look at her neighbors. She frowned.

 _What was Anna Summers doing?_

She watched the clumsy redhead struggle over the backyard fence. Elsa cringed as she saw the girls' foot get stuck and her arms flail as she dropped onto the grass below. Anna shook her head and jumped up, running full speed into the forest. Just then another howl rang out.

That girl is going to get herself killed!

Elsa pulled on her hoody and shoes, before sneaking out herself. If she didn't stop that naïve girl she could get killed! Elsa climbed over the fence with much more grace than the younger girl, before setting off in a light jog.

The cold night air lapped at her face as she searched the woods with a heavily beating heart. She was scared out of her mind.

"Anna?" She called out and tried to listen.

"Anna! It's me, Elsa! Please go back home it's not safe out here!" She called again. There was rustling all around her, making her turn in circles till she was dizzy and no longer knew which way was home. She cursed at herself. Why was she caring about her like this? She's only talked with the girl a few times and that's only because her best friend was Anna's brother. In truth she actually had a small crush on the adorable redhead, but opted to abide by the best friend code of not falling for your best friend's family.

She was going to kick Kristoff's butt for not looking after his sister.

A growl to her side made her gasp and stumble. She saw glowing eyes in the dark between the trees. Her heart was racing in her throat as she stumbled more. Her feet snagged and she landed on her backside. As the glowing eyes neared her and the growling intensified she back up against a tree.

This was it, she was going to die and for what? A girl she had a slight crush on?

The wolf came into view of the full moon light; it was reddish brown and large. She tilted her head to the side and clenched her eyes shut as it sniffed at her face, drool dripping onto her. It snarled and Elsa could feel its hot breath on her face as it opened its mouth.

But nothing happened.

She heard a loud bark like growl and the wolf was suddenly away from her. The heat it had radiated now gone and leaving her cold once more. Elsa opened her eyes and watched a smaller wolf, much redder than the larger one, growl and snarl at the larger one. The smaller one jumped away from a swipe of the big ones paw before lunging forward and snapping its jaws around the big ones arm. It yelped and pulled back. The banter continued with only the larger one getting hurt each time.

Elsa watched as it seemed that the smaller would win only for the big one to manage swiping its large paw at its face sending the small one to the ground yipping. Before the large one could do much more however a sandy brown wolf jumped from the shadows. This one was bulkier. The sandy brown wolf ended up chasing the red-brown wolf away. She could hear them running and barking at one another.

The smallest of the three stood shakily shaking its head. Elsa still couldn't move. Her legs felt like jelly. She watched the wolf tilt its head and slowly walk closer. It looked more like a nervous puppy than. Its ears were flat and its tail was tucked between its legs. Elsa gasped at the eyes, a brilliant teal blue. It sniffed at Elsa before laying down on its back, exposing…her belly to her.

Elsa blinked. She read that wolves or rather dogs, displayed submission by exposing their bellies to others. This must be the wolf's way of saying she was harmless. Elsa shakily reached out and run her fingers through the soft fur.

The wolf barked happily as she jumped up and started licking at Elsa's face. Elsa couldn't help but laugh and rub the wolf's ears. Elsa's laughter died down as the wolf stopped licking and just panted looking to her.

"You remind me of someone…Anna! I have to find Anna! She came here before me," Elsa panicked and stood up making the she wolf whimper and bounce around her moving legs. Elsa blinked and looked back down to the wolf as she felt her paw at her leg.

"I'm sorry, but I have to find her. I don't know what I'll do if something bad happens to her," Elsa said, she didn't want to think of the girl getting hurt. The wolf pounced her, making Elsa stumble and drop onto the surprisingly soft grassy ground. She felt the wolf shift above her.

Elsa gasped. On top of her now was no longer a wolf but a very naked Anna. The girl was blushing deeply.

"Um, that wasn't supposed to happen," she said slowly. They heard leaves rustle and the sandy brown wolf appeared. It gave Anna one look before seemingly bursting out in laughter. Anna got more flustered as she jumped up and started yelling at the wolf.

"This isn't funny Kristoff! What the hell happened? Why am I human? I said stop laughing!" She got more and more flustered till the wolf stopped laughing.

"You're no help!" She huffed before turning back to a still blushing Elsa.

"Well, I guess the cats out of the bag?" She chuckled nervously.

"I guess I have to keep both your secrets now huh?" Elsa tried to lighten the mood. She had so many questions, but she knew they would answer them in due time. She expected a nod from them or at least some form of a yes to her question, but they looked to one another nervously.

"Well," Anna started and Elsa felt like there was more to this than what TV led her to believe.

 **~Bark~Bark~Bark~**

"So…werewolves huh?" Elsa giggled nervously. Both Kristoff and Anna rubbed the back of their necks as they chuckled nervously. One of the rare occasions one could see they truly were related.

"The term werewolf is a bit different from what we really are," Kristoff started as he stared at his water bottle.

"We're more lycanthrope than werewolf," Anna said as she scrunched up her face.

"What's the difference?" Elsa dead panned.

"Well we don't need a full moon and we don't become part wolf. We can change at will and we become full wolves," Kristoff explained.

"Also we were born like this and not cursed," Anna stated as she braided her hair before momentarily stopping as she looked in thought. "Though I guess we're more shifters really," she added and Kristoff shrugged.

"Terminology has been lost over the years," he said and Elsa could only nod slowly. Elsa and Anna couldn't exactly look the other in the eye much. After seeing the girl naked things were awkward.

"Anything else I should know?" Elsa asked and looked around at the other students in the cafeteria.

"The color of our fur is determined by the color of our hair," Anna smiled and Elsa giggled softly.

"I sort of noticed that," she said.

"Whatever you saw and heard of us on TV and movies? Forget those. Those are just scared humans making assumptions from things other scared humans wrote. Some stuff is true and a few things are just werewolves that had gone rouge and got caught. I mean scriptures had to come from somewhere right?" Kristoff said and Elsa hummed. It was understandable.

The bell rang and they headed off to their classes. Elsa was still trying to wrap her mind around things. She was a skeptic when it came to mythological things. She wanted proof before believing something. That night she found out about werewolves she learned that it was Anna's first shift now that she was officially 16. The wolf that had cornered her was a different werewolf from a different family pack. The reason Anna had turned back so suddenly was due to her not having control yet, hence why Kristoff found it so hilarious.

Elsa sighed as she sat in her desk and started sketching while the teacher spoke. She drew Anna and Kristoff in their wolf forms. A small smile on her lips as she sketched Anna's beautiful eyes. Halfway through them she groaned and slammed her head onto the desk.

God she was too gay for this. Anna was her best friend's sister!

The students closest to her just gave her a strange look before continuing back with what they were doing. Elsa ended up falling asleep. She'd been up all night with this whole damned werewolf thing.

Elsa felt someone shake her and she bolted up right.

"I prefer redheads," she mumbled before groaning and looking to the person that dared to wake her.

"Ew, it's Kristoff," she mumbled and the man rolled his eyes.

"Yea well, you're not my type either," he said and gripped her hoody as he picked her up.

"I'm up, I'm up," she whined and pulled her jacket out of his grip. Elsa shoved her things back into her bag and slung it over her shoulder. As they exited the class she rubbed her eyes.

"Ugh what do we have now?" She grumbled and he steered her to their next class.

"Art, yay!" Elsa cheered and took her seat happily.

"We're doing art history today," Kristoff reminded her and Elsa pulled her face.

"Art, boo," she grumbled and rested her chin on the desk and once again promptly fell asleep. This time it wasn't a pleasant one. She was running away from something and ended up tripping. When she turned to see what was chasing her she saw those glowing eyes from the night before. She could feel herself shake and once the glowing eyes revealed itself she saw Anna. Not the Anna she came to fall for no. This Anna was part wolf and part human, but her eyes revealed all animal. She was almost foaming from the mouth as she snarled and pounced to her.

Elsa shot up in her seat. In front of her Anna was standing, looking at her. All Elsa saw were her eyes and nearly screamed.

"Whoa, Elsa calm down," Kristoff said as he kept the girl from tipping her chair.

"Must have been a hell of a nightmare," Anna said as she stood and pouted.

"What…what time is it?" Elsa asked as she tried to calm her racing heart.

"School just let out," Kristoff spoke as he slung his bag over his shoulder. The class was empty and Elsa groaned. She stood too and they left the grounds together.

"Ugh I need to get some sleep. This is all your fault," Elsa glared at the redhead.

"My fault? No one told you to come after me!" Anna exclaimed and Kristoff shook his head. He watched the two bicker even up to getting in his truck and stopping at their houses.

"You two sound like an old married couple," he said and they both blushed.

"Shut it Kristopher!" They both shouted. He rolled his eyes and they walked into the Summers' home.

"Good afternoon Mr. Summers!" Elsa greeted the man and he chuckled.

"Elsa dear it really is fine if you just call me Kai, we do this every day," he smiled to her.

"Yea, but that's kind of our thing!" She smiled up to him and he pats her shoulder.

"So I heard you found out about our little family secret," he said.

"It was an accident really," she said and he held his hands up.

"It's fine Elsa, just don't tell anyone that's all," he smiled and she blinked.

"You feel like part of the family," they all turned to look at the woman of the house hold enter from the kitchen.

"Hi Mrs. Summers!" Elsa greeted and the woman giggled.

"Still not using first names, so proper, unlike our seemingly uncultured pups," Gerda said and the siblings gape at their mother. Elsa just chuckled.

She stayed over till it was time for dinner before heading over to her house. Once inside she could smell the food her mother was making. It smelt divine, but she was super tired.

 **~Bark~Bark~Bark~**

Elsa's eyes snapped open as she heard a howl from the woods behind her house. Her heart raced and she scurried out of bed, tripping in the tangles of her sheets before pulling herself up to her window. It took a few minutes for her eyes to adjust, but once they did she saw a large dog standing in the grass between the woods and line of fences. It was close enough for Elsa to make out the wagging of a tail.

She smiled and pulled on some shoes and a jacket before sneaking out. Once over the fence she found the wolf circling her and panting happily. Elsa rubbed her ears and smiled brightly.

"Hey Anna, is Kristoff in the woods already?" Elsa asked and looked up to the tree line. Anna jumped a few times barking excitedly before trotting over to the trees. Elsa frowned and followed. Anna led her to a small clearing where a blanket was laying with a picnic basket and a low light lantern in the middle. The wolf nudged Elsa to sit on it before nudging the basket open. Elsa moved the sniffing wolf away before pulling out some sandwiches and apple juice.

"Thanks Anna, this is very thoughtful," Elsa smiled and the girl barked once before running into the woods. The blonde just sat and ate the delicious triangle while listening to the sounds of the night. The woods weren't so scary anymore now that she knew there wasn't anything too dangerous in it and if something were to attack her Anna and Kristoff would be there to protect her.

It wasn't long before Anna came back. She was back in her human form and wearing cloths this time.

"Few that was a nice work out," she smiled and sat down on the blanket.

"Where's Kristoff?" Elsa asked as she sipped at the juice box. Anna let out a nervous chuckle as she rubbed the back of her neck.

"See the thing is…he's not here. It's just me, I hope that's fine with you," Anna said as she smiled sheepishly.

"That's fine Anna really you're my friend too," Elsa said softly and bit her lip, "listen about last night? Seeing you kind of naked? It was dark I didn't see much," she added.

"It's fine Elsa, nudity has never been that much of an embarrassment for a werewolf," Anna smiled and Elsa nodded.

"So, is there a reason you wanted me all for yourself?" Elsa asked as she tried to keep her heart rate down. Anna bit her lip and stroked a stray strand of hair in behind her ear.

"The thing is Elsa, now that my um, senses are heightened with the wolf being awakened, I can hear things and smell things so much better and see things better too!" Anna gulped, "and…and I just…" she didn't know how to say this.

"Take your time Anna," Elsa whispered and the redhead took a deep breath.

"I love your scent!" She blurted and covered her mouth. Elsa blinked and felt her cheeks redden.

"What do you m-mean by that?" She stammered.

"I mean that your natural scent is really pleasant and I really like it and…and I just want it around me," she was blushing supper bad and was thankful of the dark night covering most of it. She heard Elsa gulp and she could hear the fast flutter of her heart. Her scent was also growing stronger.

"I-I could lend you one of my jackets," Elsa said as she rubbed the back of her neck, "and once my scent leaves you can, um, give it back and I'll give you a different one," she added as she looked down to her hands. Anna perked up and leaned forward. Her hands now either side of the blonde's hips and her face so close their noses were almost touching. Elsa thought for a minute that if the younger girl had a tail right now it would be wagging.

"You mean that?" Anna asked happily and Elsa nodded. She briefly saw the girls eyes flicker down to her lips before pulling away.

"That's really cool of you Elsa," Anna smiled and Elsa smiled back.

"It's getting late; I'll give it to you tomorrow yea?" Elsa asked as she stood and Anna nodded standing as well. She gathered the basket and lantern along with the blanket and walked back to the fences with the human. They said their goodnights and went home.

* * *

 **Well then! That should do for this chapter!**

 **Let me know what ya'll think in the reviews (or pm if you're shy).**

 **A friendly reminder that English is NOT my first language.**

 **I would really love to hear from ya'll!**

 **X3**


	2. Chapter 2

**Heyyyyy, I wanted to post this on Friday, but forgot my USB drive at home...so here it is!**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

The next morning as the trio met to head to school Elsa handed Anna the jacket she'd been wearing yesterday. The girl was all too happy as she pulled it on and nuzzled her face into the sleeves. Kristoff frowned and gave Elsa a confused look. The blonde blushed and shrugged. He narrowed his eyes and made an 'I'm watching you' motion with his hand. Elsa bit her lip and looked out the passenger side window as they drove to school.

Once at school he gripped her arm to stop her from walking as Anna skipped ahead to her own friends.

"Elsa, just a reminder that she is my sister," Kristoff said softly and Elsa gulped.

"What do you mean? I was just being friendly, she just likes my scent that's all," Elsa shrugged.

"She's still just a puppy Elsa, once she's matured and grown used to her wolf, that like might turn to something more," he said and Elsa frowned.

"What do you mean?" She asked.

"Wolves are very possessive creatures Elsa, if she matures and is ready to find a mate…your scent cannot be near her," Kristoff said. Elsa could only frown. She didn't fully understand. The bell rang and they dropped it there.

Elsa headed to class, but she couldn't concentrate. What Kristoff had said wasn't making sense to her. It wasn't that big a deal if Anna liked her scent. People always want to carry things around that they like the smell of. Usually not that of another person, but usually flowers or perfume. What was the difference?

Elsa waited for the Summers siblings at their usual spot in the cafeteria. They were running late and Elsa frowned. Just then a body landed on the table after seemingly being thrown there. Elsa blinked and stood.

"Oh, hey Kristoff," she said and he grunted as he got back up.

"Hans again?" She asked and he growled before he went back from where he was thrown. This was routine by now. Anna joined her at the table.

"Hans is being a pain again," she said and started eating.

"Why this time?" Elsa asked as she nibbled on an apple.

"He's pissed that our family now claimed a bigger part of the woods now that I'm a wolf too. Oh, he's the wolf that scared you the other night," Anna explained as she downed some water.

"Huh, should have guessed, they should really take this outside," Elsa frowned as she picks up her bag before Hans's sliding body took it with him.

"Wanne go outside till this is done?" Anna asked and Elsa nodded eagerly and they left. Once outside Anna took in a deep breath and smiled.

"So any other creatures I should know about that are in school?" Elsa asked and Anna hummed.

"There are a few witches and vampires, in truth it's the humans that are few in this town," Anna said as she looked to Elsa.

"My family's been living here for centuries!" Elsa gasped.

"And we've been living here for centuries more," Anna said and Elsa looked like her whole world just turned around.

"The Arendelle's were actually notorious hunters," the redhead added and Elsa blinked.

"But I guess that died out, thank god," Anna chuckled and Elsa smiled uneasily.

"Our family didn't have beef right?" Elsa asked and Anna shook her head.

"No we kept under their radar. Moved away for a bit then moved back once we knew it was safe. Wolves don't like moving from their hunting grounds," Anna shrugged. Elsa watched the girl nuzzle into the jacket.

"Well if the town is so full of creatures it does explain why no one ever bats an eye when fights break out in school," Elsa chuckled and Anna smiled.

"Wolves are always fighting, trying to show up one another. You realize I'll grow bigger right? I'm still just a puppy you know!" Anna sounded panicked like she wanted to prove something.

"I bet you'll be a magnificent wolf Anna," Elsa smiled and the girl blushed as she smiled brightly.

"I'll be the best damn wolf you'll ever see," she whispered just low enough so Elsa didn't hear.

"So vampires and werewolves don't fight?" Elsa asked frowning.

"Not anymore, they used to, but they came to their senses once they realized they were equally matched. Now it's more of a case of a 'you stink' relationship," Anna explained.

"Like a family feud?"

"No, literally, we stink to each other. They smell like the dead and we smell like wet dog, or so they say," Anna said and Elsa nodded.

"You smell worse than a wet dog, pup," a girl in Elsa's grade said. Snow White was her name if she recalled correctly. She was wearing sunglasses and a wide brimmed hat and only took them off when she entered into the school building.

"Was that?" Elsa started as she looked to Anna.

"Yep, vampire, ever wondered why she was that white?" Anna smirked and Elsa pouted.

"I'm basically that white, but I'm not a vampire," Elsa said folding her arms, "not everyone can have your perfectly sun kissed skin with the…freckles and…shutting up now," Elsa blushed and covered her eyes. Why must she be so damn useless around this girl? The bell rang not too long after and they headed to their next classes.

Once Elsa was in art class she pulled out her sketch pad. Kristoff sat next to her and was nursing a busted lip.

"Did he get in a lucky shot?" Elsa asked trying not to chuckle.

"Oh ha-ha, it will be healed before schools over," he grumbled. Elsa chuckled into her hand and continued what she was working on.

"What you doing?" He asked looking over and Elsa covered her work.

"Working on a comic book," Elsa smiled, "but you can't see yet," she added as he tried to take another peek.

"Is it about werewolves?" He smirked.

"Maybe," Elsa smiled and he chuckled before going to his own work.

 **~Bark~Bark~Bark~**

Meeting Anna in the woods in the dead of night became a nightly routine. Sometimes Kristoff would be with them. He didn't know the two girls met on the nights he wasn't with them. Elsa even asked him why they don't hang out every night and he gave her a vague answer, claiming he had special male wolf things to do. She didn't question more, fearing the answer.

"And then it was like," Anna started to howl and Elsa chuckled. The girl was extra excited tonight as she retold her story of how she hunted a buck on her own. It was a bit gruesome to hear her talk about hunting animals and tearing into them, but Elsa made do. It was just animal instinct anyways.

Her grandfather was adamant to teach her how to hunt game. She was a good shot with a hunting rifle, but it has been a few years and she did throw up the first time. She can't help but think that there might have been a deeper reason to him wanting her to learn how to shoot. Especially now that she knows they used to hunt supernatural creatures.

"That must have made your parents proud," she said and Anna nodded.

"They didn't think I could do it, because I'm small, but I've been practicing a lot!" Anna beamed as she kept fidgeting.

"Well I have noticed that you've grown some," Elsa smiled. She really enjoyed these moments with Anna. Just the two of them. Anna seemed to calm down as she stroked some of her hair in behind her ear.

"So, you and Kristoff will be graduating at the end of the year, I know he's going to start working at the butchery," Anna started, but she looked to the side as her hand rested on her neck.

"I'm not going anywhere Anna, don't worry. I'm taking online courses. Remember I plan to be a comic book writer!" Elsa smiled trying to cheer the girl up. Anna smiled before letting out a breath.

"Whelp, we should head home it's getting late," the redhead said and stood. Elsa helped pick the stuff up and they headed home.

Al though Elsa didn't exactly sleep that night she stayed up to draw out the comic she's been working on. Asleep at her desk is how the siblings find her the next morning.

"Wow she's been improving," Kristoff whistled, waking the sleeping blonde up.

"Wah! I heard Kristoff's annoying voice," Elsa mumbled and Anna chuckled as she covered her mouth with her hands and the guy just rolled his eyes. Elsa yawned and stretched.

"It's Saturday, what are you doing here?" Elsa asked as she rubbed her eyes. She briefly saw Anna pick up a few pages and grabbed it from her.

"Um, no, no, those are rated 18, thank you," Elsa blushed and chuckled nervously. Anna had a slight blush on her face and Kristoff raised an eyebrow.

"We're heading to the festival!" Anna chirped as she bounced around.

"The festival? Oh! That thing you've been going to since turning 16? Yea, dick move not letting me come with you," Elsa smirked and Kristoff shrugged.

"Hey, it's only for creatures and now that Anna shifted she gets to go too," he explained and Elsa pouted.

"So you two get to go have fun and me, a human, needs to be here on my lonesome?"

"No, actually you're going with us," Kristoff said and Elsa frowned.

"But, why? It's for creatures," Elsa said and he rubbed the back of his neck.

"I explained the situation and they said it was okay, but only because you come from a line of hunters and they want to keep the peace," he explained and Anna nodded.

"Huh, well I've always wanted to know what all the craze was about. Let me get showered and dressed and we can go," Elsa said as she stood and stretched. Kristoff hummed as he looked through some of her older comics. Anna sat on her bed while watching her grab some cloths and disappear into the bathroom.

Others from outside their town would find this yearly thing odd. Only certain kids were allowed and there were minimal adult supervision. If a certain age group was allowed sure, that was fine, but to exclude a portion of the town's folk seemed kind of mean. The lie, as Elsa now found out, they were always told was that only those invited by the family running the event were allowed in. Some people did find this odd in the start, but eventually accepted this as just one of those things that happens. Elsa was about to start calling shenanigans, but for some reason every time she got angry about it, it seemed to just leave her thoughts.

After Elsa was done and ready to go she handed Anna the jacket she fell asleep in. In return the redhead gave her old jacket back. Kristoff frowned as he watched them exchange the jackets and pull them on. Normally she would pull on a clean jacket, but most of them were in the wash and she was too lazy to get one. She might have a slight obsession with hoodies and anything with a hood actually

Elsa frowned to him and he just made the 'I'm watching you' motion with his hand again. He's been doing that a lot these days. Elsa blew one of her bangs out her face and exited her room, the siblings following.

They arrived at the little amusement park near the edge of town. It was usually open to the public, except for this event obviously. The usually open gates one could peek through were covered with colorful fabric to keep out preying eyes.

Elsa saw kids from school enter and started wondering what they all were. She knew the Summers siblings were werewolves along with the Westergård family. Snow white was a vampire, but that's all she knew so far.

They were almost to the open gate when she felt someone bump into her.

"Whoa, sorry I wasn't paying attent-Elsa?" Elsa stumbled a bit and looked to see a girl from her class.

"Mulan? What are you doing here?" Elsa smiled as she tilted her head, trying to figure out what the girl was. A werewolf maybe?

"I could ask you the same thing," The Chinese girl said as she smiled nervously.

"I was invited and don't worry I know what this is all about, um, what are you?" Elsa asked nervously as she stuck her hands in her jacket.

"Oh, ah I can shift into a dragon," she said hesitantly rubbing the back of her neck. Elsa's eyes widened.

"You can turn into a mother fucking dragon?" Elsa nearly yelled, but it escaped in a whisper. Mulan blushed and nodded.

"We're rare and not documented all that well, usually they think were dragons that shift into humans," she explained and relaxed at seeing the awe in the humans eyes.

"You're not scared?" Mulan asked smiling slightly.

"Pfft, my introduction to you lot was a werewolf inches from killing me," Elsa waved it off and saw the girl gasp.

"I bet it was Hans," she growled and Elsa nodded.

"I think he has anger issues," Elsa frowned and Mulan shrugged.

"Must be rough being the youngest of 13 kids," Mulan said as they entered into the park. Kristoff was trailing behind with Anna. The girl was skipping happily as she looked at everything and Kristoff just relaxed.

"Sorry Elsa, I need to go check on my little brother," Mulan said as there was a loud crash and she set off into that direction.

"Mushu!" She heard Mulan growl as smoke trailed upwards in the direction of the crash.

A few kids around Elsa looked at her weirdly and murmured under one another. She didn't get a chance to think of it as Anna popped up beside her.

"Elsa! Let's go get some food! They have corndogs!" Anna said happily and Elsa chuckled.

"Where's Kristoff?" She asked and they looked around. Elsa noticed the gate had been closed and some kids were relaxing. She saw a few turn into bats and fly around in the shade, some pulled out wands and did little spells. A few animals started running around chasing each other.

"Looking for me?" They turned and looked up to see Kristoff full of fur with a tail wagging and ears flopped over. He was only wearing pants.

"You…you're," Elsa stammered as she looked to the wolf man.

"No fair! I haven't learned that yet!" Anna pouted as she punched his chest. He just chuckled. Elsa watched as Anna clenched her eyes shut in concentration. She stumbled as ears and a tail popped out.

"You're doing well so far Anna, just keep it up," Kristoff smiled and ruffled her hair, his voice was rougher. Anna's tail wagged as her ears flopped around. Elsa looked away as she blushed slightly. It was too cute!

"Elsa, let's go get corndogs!" Anna smiled as she tugged on the older girls' sleeve. She smiled and the two girls walked to go find the food vendors. Kristoff headed off to go talk with some guy with antlers. It looked really cool, everyone looked really happy and amazing. Anna let go of her sleeve as she ran up to the vendor and got them each a corndog.

"Elsa, can we go on a few rides after this?" Anna asked and Elsa smiled.

"Only if you promise not to throw up," she chuckled and Anna smiled. She crossed her heart as she bit down and ate.

 **~Bark~Bark~Bark~**

"Ugh, I think I'm going to be sick," Anna groaned as she gripped the nearby trash can.

"I told you, you were going to get sick," Elsa chuckled as she stroked the redheads back. Anna just kept groaning with whimpers thrown into the mix. Her ears and tail were drooping.

"How come you're not sick?" She whined and Elsa smirked.

"I didn't have three corndogs and a hamburger and fries with cotton candy and two sodas," the older girl explained as she listed each item off on her fingers, "and then went on the aptly named puke-inator, five times in a row," she smirked and Anna just glared at her.

"All I had was the corndog and a juice mind you," Elsa smiled.

"No wonder you're so skinny," Anna grumbled as she poked the older girl's tummy. Elsa let out a tinny giggle before biting her lip. She felt what little color her cheeks had leave as Anna started to smirk.

"Anna, please, I beg you," Elsa said raising her hands in defense. She was no match for the fast reflexes of the wolf girl as she started poking her. Elsa started laughing as she squirmed. It didn't last long before Anna moved away and lost her stomach in the trash can.

"Serves you right," Elsa panted softly. It stung a bit where the girl had poked, Anna didn't seem to know her own strength.

"Whoa, is she okay?" Elsa looked up to see a girl standing close by with pixie cut brown hair.

"Rapunzel, right?" Elsa guessed, she remembered seeing the girl in her art class. She smiled and nodded.

"Anna just had too much to eat and wouldn't listen about going on the rides," Elsa explained and all Anna did was grumble. Elsa stroked the girls back and saw her tail wag slightly.

"A lot of shifters end up doing that here," Rapunzel giggled as she tilted her head and Elsa saw at least three others in the same position as Anna. The redhead stood up shakily and chuckled.

"Yea well we need a lot of food," she smiled. Elsa handed her a bottle of water and some napkins.

"So Elsa, I didn't peg you for a mythical, what are you?" Rapunzel asked smiling and Elsa rubbed the back of her neck nervously.

"I'm actually human, but apparently my family were hunters," Elsa said softly and the girls eyes widened.

"Arendelle, right? Should have guessed," Rapunzel chuckled nervously before clearing her throat, "I trust you won't kill us all, I'm a witch," she said smiling again and Elsa blinked.

"Wow, that's so cool," Elsa smiled brightly. Just then Kristoff ran up to them panting happily as his tail wagged.

"Elsa, Elsa! Come you have to do the shooting range!" He said excitedly as he pulled on her arm.

"The shooting range? Why would I want to do that?" Elsa frowned as she was dragged along, Anna and Rapunzel following.

"I kind of bet on you," he admitted sheepishly and Elsa dead panned. She dug her heels into the ground making him yelp and stumble back.

"I'm not going to be part of your games," she protested and now before her stood two whining wolves with puppy eyes.

"Gha! Fine! Just stop that!" She growled and stomped to the game booth where a few others were laughing. She grabbed the toy gun and everyone went silent.

"What I gotta shoot?" she asked and Kristoff pointed to the targets.

"Everything in one try," he said and she glared up to him.

"You have a lot of faith in me," she said shaking her head an clicking her tongue in a tisk.

"No way the human would be able to do this," Hans laughed to her side and something in Elsa snapped. The gull of this boy who tried to kill her! She took up her stance and in no time shot all the targets down. The dings of her hitting her mark filled the air and left the creatures around her silent. Kristoff puffed out his chest in pride as he collected his cash.

"How the hell did she do that?" One commented and Anna jumped around the blonde excitedly.

"She's an Arendelle for sure!" She barked happily and everyone's faces dropped. It looked like they saw a ghost. Elsa looked between them all.

"Boo!" She said and most scattered away making her laugh.

"Funny," Hans growled as he crossed his arms over his chest. Elsa blinked at him then pointed the gun in her hands at him and he shrieked before running away. Anna and Kristoff started laughing and she smiled.

The day ended sooner than anyone wanted it too and the kids left pouting. Elsa watched as groups formed and made plans to go do other things. She smiled. One thing about a small town was that everyone was usually close. She knew some groups will most likely run into others and everyone will be staying out late. The streets will be full of laughter and smiles. She waved at Rapunzel as she left to join a few other witches.

"Elsa, could you sit in the back with me please?" Anna asked as she held onto the older girl's sleeve. Her ears and tail were already gone. Elsa smiled and nodded.

Kristoff drove home humming happily and Elsa soon felt the redhead lay down with her head on her lap. She smiled and stroked her hair as she started to snore softly. Everyone had an amazingly fun day.

* * *

 **That was pretty fun right?**

 **My approach to this story was mostly slice of life, not the drama filled ones usually written about discovering that supernatural creatures existed.**

 **That being said, the bigger and more completed version of my take on supernatural AU's is not this light and fluffy. This is being having fun with a relaxed and less stressed setting. The other one being more...tense. The biggest connection between these two versions is that this mentions the Arendelle's being hunters, which is a main thing in the other one. I'm not sure when that will get posted, but let's say no later than December? I still need to flesh it out more and edit, which will take a month on it's own...**

 **Enough rambling!**

 **Shout outs!**

 **-** **¡Gracias por el entusiasmo!**

 **Strasza - aww thank you!**

 **Briechizu - Hehe be patient! You don't want Kristoff murdering Elsa just yet do you? It IS is baby sister!**

 **Reza Novaria - There will be more!**

 **Reithel - Yep you're right. I know how much you love these types and you know that other big one is our little secret for now!**

 **Well the next part I just realized is...not what I want to do anymore, it doesn't feel right, so I have to re-work that, might take a while...**

 **Remember to review!**

 **X3**


	3. Chapter 3

**Boo! Didn't think I'd post again so soon eh?**

 **This one might not be so light and fluffy at the end...it's not bad or anything but it does make things a little tense...but what else ya gonna expect in that situation?**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

"Elsa dear, your grandfather is coming down for a visit next weekend!"

Elsa's head snapped up from looking down at her plate. A strand of a spaghetti noodle hanging from her puckered lips, tomato sauce dripping slightly. She slurped it down and whipped her mouth with a napkin as she cleared her throat.

"For how long?" She asked, dread creeping up her spine. She's not really sure why. She loves her grandpa! She really does, but the fact that he was the one that demanded her to know how to hunt was making her worried.

What if he wanted her to start up hunting of supernatural creatures again? She couldn't do that!

"He didn't say, but no matter you best get your rifle from the shed before he gets here," her father hummed and Elsa felt the color drain from her face as a wave of ice overcame her.

"I really wish he wouldn't force this on you Hun," her father sighed. He had never been a big fan of violence of any kind, no matter what. She suspects that her mother wears the pants in this household, because he was a soft as a plushy.

"Well I think it's a good thing to know, especially with the wolf population taking rise it seems," her mother hummed and Elsa let her shoulders slowly rise up to her ears.

"The wolves aren't a problem, they have never harmed anyone before," her father rolls his eyes.

"Yet," her mother just about hisses before sniffing, "it's only a matter of time."

Elsa just looked back down to her plate and finished her food. She should let Kristoff and Anna know about this so they can warn others. It's the least she could do to keep peace.

"Our daughter shouldn't be concerned about hunting animals, she's nearly done with school! She should find a nice boy to settle down with," her father says making Elsa snort. The sound made her eyes widen and look up to her staring parents.

"What was so funny?" Her mother smirks and Elsa can feel her cheeks heat up.

"Well what if I don't want to settle down with a boy?" She shrugs trying to sound none interested.

"I thought you and that Kristoff boy were a couple?" Her mom says, still smirking at her. Elsa pulled her face and covered her mouth after almost throwing up.

"Ew, no he's more like an annoying brother," she says waving it off.

"Dear, maybe it's not a boy she wants," her father points out and Elsa's fork slips from her hand. The loud clatter of metal on ceramic didn't register in her mind as her ears rang with the overflow of blood that turned her face red.

"Don't look so embarrassed Elsa, you're hardly the first to play for the same team in the family," her father chuckled. It did make her relax to know that they thought that was why she was embarrassed. Her first thought was that they were going to ask her if she was more interested in the female Summers sibling. She knew she wasn't the first or last of her family to turn out gay.

"It does explain why she enjoys hanging out with Anna all the time," her mother shrugged. A loud thud made her mother raise an eyebrow as she saw her daughters head laying on the table.

"She is a very sweet girl, a little over excitable and easily impressed, but not a bad catch," her father smiled and all Elsa could do was groan. Her parents chuckled and giggled at her unintelligible mumbling. How was she to look Anna in the eyes tonight?

It didn't take her long to finish up dinner and do the dishes before biding her parents goodnight. She still had a good two or so hours before Anna would be barking to ask her to come out so she opted to do some more work.

Her comic was taking some great shape, a lot of the things the siblings went through the day before were just rough sketches and character designs. The plot was still a massive mystery, but she knew what the focus was going to be.

Picking up one of the character sheets Elsa smiles at her handy work. The likeness to a certain redhead was a little uncanny if she had to say so herself, but this version of Anna looked a little more confident as one eyebrow was cocked while she smirked in the pose she gave. Elsa bites her lip and takes out the pages she had confiscated from Anna. Even she deserved a little fan service didn't she? It was her fault for appearing naked to her that fateful night.

Not that she would outright drawn porn of the girl, that be a little extreme, but something a little more revealing and in a suggestive pose was probably alright. The one at the top of the few pages that Anna no doubt saw was a silhouette of a female character crawling onto a bed where another figure lay.

Elsa swallowed thickly and blushed as she placed the drawings into a binder that she stuck into the bottom drawer of her desk. No need for others to stumble on her perverted side. She clears her throat and sits down to work on her own character and is nearly complete when she hears the familiar howl.

Smiling bright she grabs her shoes and heads out to go spend some time with the girl she loved. Elsa stumbles as she climbs over the fence as that thought sends a bolt of shock through her body. The wind that gets knocked out of her as she lands on her back is nothing compared the realization.

Anna yelped and whimpered as she rushed to the girl. She sniffed and nudged at Elsa in concern. The blonde took in a much needed breath before sitting up. Her hand instantly goes into the copper wolfs fur to calm and reassure her that she's fine. Anna helps her up and this time stays at her side till she's safely at their picnic spot.

"I'm alright now Anna, go do what you do," Elsa smiled to her. The she wolf hesitated and before going gave Elsa a tentative lick on the cheek. The action makes Elsa momentarily forget about the pain still singing in her back, but it's far from her worries.

Did she really love Anna?

She's known her all her life basically. Elsa hums and does a mental check.

Does she care for Anna? Well yes of course.

Did she have a crush on Anna? Yes, since even before coming out as a werewolf.

Was she in love with Anna?

Elsa looked up as the girl emerged from the trees. Her eyes were glowing slightly and her hair was a little ruffled from not being in her braids. She sits on her spot in front of Elsa with a slightly concerned smile. She has grown, Elsa notices. The girl had more prominent muscles now and her sun kissed skin was a healthier shade since the festival, making her freckles stands out more.

Yes, she was head over heels in love.

"You okay Elsa? That fall must have hurt, I'm sorry I didn't realize fast enough that you were going to hurt yourself or I would have tried to break your fall," Anna apologized as she seemed to fidget. Elsa wonders if the reason she couldn't sit still was due to excess energy running through her.

"I'm fine Anna, don't worry," she said in her usual smooth and cool tone. Anna relaxed a little, but seemed unconvinced.

"Why are you back so fast?" Elsa decided to ask.

"Well, I didn't want to leave you alone for too long. I still feel bad that I didn't help," Anna said as she fidgeted closer slightly.

"Oh Anna, you don't have to worry about me so much," Elsa smiled and rested a hand on Anna's that was closest to her. She saw teal eyes widen slightly and look down to their hands.

"I packed us some chocolate this time," Anna suddenly says as she removes her hand. Elsa feels a little disappointed, but chocolate was a good way to keep her destracted.

 **~Bark~Bark~Bark~**

The next morning Elsa rushed to the Summers home a good 30 minutes before their usual meet up time before school. Her persistent knocking managed to have the door ripped open by Anna who was still busy braiding her hair.

"Elsa?" She asked surprised before moving so the older girl could come in.

"Trouble, big trouble!" Elsa said as she flailed her arms.

"What's the matter?" Mrs. Summers asked as she walked out the kitchen.

"My granddad is coming this weekend and he's big on hunting and sins we used to be hunters, I just fear he wants me to start it up again! I mean it makes sense? He has been teaching me since I could hold a gun! Last night I remembered that he used to show me drawings and stuff from this old book when I was younger and only stopped doing it once my father confronted him that it was giving me nightmares," Elsa said and panted after she was done.

"Wow, I thought only Anna rambled like that?" Kristoff said as he came down the stairs. Anna was giggling to her side.

"I make it look easy, poor Elsa's lungs can't handle that," the redhead smiled at the still panting platinum blonde.

"Jokes aside this is a serious concern, thank you for informing us Elsa," Mr. Summers said as he joined them.

"We'll just inform the others to be on their best behavior till he leaves again," Mrs. Summers shrugged and Elsa let out a relieved sigh.

"Elsa let's braid your hair!" Anna chirped as she bounced on her toes. How was this girl a wolf when she acted more like a puppy?

"Sure, why not?" Elsa smiled and sat down on a chair in the kitchen so the girl could braid it for her. It was just a simple single braid, unlike Anna's twin pigtails. As the younger girl busied herself, Elsa noticed the smile growing on Mrs. Summers face.

"You two always look so precious together," she says and Elsa blushes slightly. It was probably just an innocent observation, no need for her to act like it meant more.

"Yo, girls let's go, school isn't going to wait for us," Kristoff says as he pulls grabs an apple from the kitchen just as Anna finishes with her braid. They bid their goodbyes and made it to school in Kristoff's car. It wasn't like Elsa didn't have her own car; it was just that Kristoff drove a bigger car than her. He was too big to fit into her little beetle, not like she'd give up her baby just to accommodate him.

 **~Bark~Bark~bark~**

School in itself wasn't much different now that Elsa knew of the diversity it now had. The only big difference was that most things made sense now. Why certain groups didn't get along, why some things were ignored even if they should have been against school rules, small things really.

"Mermaids?" Elsa asked and Kristoff shook his head.

"Anything sea related stays in the sea," he smirks.

"Unicorns?" Elsa asked and he nodded.

"Protected, but yes there are some left," he informed her.

"Zombies?" She asked and he looked to her.

"That would be a disaster you know that right? So no, thank god," her sighed and Elsa nodded. She never thought that most stories were true of all these creatures existing.

"Are there still active hunters in the world?" She asked and Kristoff hummed.

"I'm not sure to be honest, probably, but not as much or elite as there used to be. We did get good at hiding, survival of the species and all," he said making Elsa hum in understanding.

Silence fell as Kristoff excused himself to the bathroom leaving Elsa to finish her lunch, before she felt herself being tackled to the side. The sound of her name being called by a familiar voice was enough to keep her from getting irritated.

"Anna, careful what's wrong?" She asked as she managed to keep her brain from rattling too harshly in her head.

"Tell Hans and his stupid pack to leave me alone," she whined and whimpered. The platinum blonde turned her head to look to the approaching werewolf.

"Think hiding behind a human is going to help you Anna?" Hans smirked. Elsa could hear a soft growl come from Anna who was behind her.

"Hans what's your problem this time? Can't take n Kristoff so you decide to try your luck on Anna?" Elsa asked, clearly tired with this whole thing already.

"Oh, I'm not looking for a fight, it was just brought to all the packs in towns attention that it would be beneficial for the Summers and Westergård pack to, how do you say, unite?" He smirks and it takes Elsa a full five seconds to realize what he means.

Rage fills her and when she jumps up to confront him face to face she misses the loud rattling of the table from her knocking her knee against it. The dull throbbing pain was nothing compare to the seething hatred she felt pumping adrenalin through her body.

"If you think for even one second that you are even worthy of Anna's loyalty and devotion you have another thing coming Sideburns!" Elsa lets out a growl of her own as she speaks. Slight surprise flashes in his eyes as he takes a step back to get her out of his face.

"I may not be a hunter, but I won't hesitate to turn you into a rug," she hisses. Fear was now shooting through his eyes, but he had a reputation to uphold. Elsa knew he wasn't going to make this easy.

"I hardly think you have the skill or even the guts to take on a real wolf Blondie," he growls to her. She saw his eyes shift to glow as it took on a more animalistic look.

"I might not now, but you forget Hans, my family were hunters and I just so happen to have training coming my way this weekend," Elsa feels her smirk twist into something sinister as the color drains from his face.

"Don't give me a reason to slip you or your family's name to the last Arendelle that still hunts your kind. It would be in everyone's best interest to keep the peace won't it?" Elsa asked. She felt Anna's hands move to grip her jacket at the back.

"Keep your sleazy hands off Anna and there will be no blood shed," Elsa says sweetly before the bell rings. The sound makes everyone jump. They scurry to their next classes and Elsa sighs. The throbbing pain in her knee finally makes her groan.

"Fuck that hurt," she hisses and rubs at the pain spot while turning to the redhead. Anna's eyes were wide with slight horror, fascination and maybe admiration.

"You have great alpha quality in you," she smiles and Elsa blushes slightly. When Anna pulls her into a hug all Elsa could do was stiffen at the contact. Hugs weren't unusual between them, but this one was tighter and warmer.

"Thank you for helping me, I really don't want to end up with him," Anna sighs in relieve before biting her lip as she looks up to the blonde.

"I have to get to class, thanks again Elsa," Anna blushes slightly before darting off. Elsa shakes her head and gathers her stuff for next class.

* * *

 **Little shorter, but if I added more it would have cut into the next chapter stuff...**

 **Shout outs!**

 **Reithel: Lol shooting is like riding a bike in a way I haven't used a rifle in years, yet I still did really well when me and my cousin did it for fun not too long ago.**

 **Strasza: I want her to be bloody adorable so that Elsa can be a hot lesbian mess! Cotton candy for the win!**

 **Alkeniw Andilite: She will learn soon enough. I hope to get it done as soon as possible, I really wanne share it!**

 **Till next time!**

 **Don't forget to review!**

 **X3**


	4. Chapter 4

**A little rushed even for me, but hey this isn't me at my best to be honest. I'm having some fun with this fic, let my ADD brain take over. Lol.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

"Princess!"

Elsa's eyes widened as her heart rate rocketed into fatal levels. She nearly tripped as she exited Kristoff's car once they had returned home from school. A rather handsome looking older man stood at the bottom of the steps leading up to the front door. His smile was wide and the sides of his sleeked back hair were a lighter gray from the rest as it matched his goatee.

"Grandpa!" She called excitedly and rushed up to hug him. She squalled slightly as he picked her up in a bear hug. They both chuckled as he placed her back onto her feet.

"You're early," Elsa says as she looked to the Summers siblings slightly nervously. They smiled uneasily and waved to her before heading to their home.

"Always expect the unexpected my sweet princess! Now let me get a good look at you," he says and makes her give him a twirl. She feels silly doing this now at her age.

"I guess you're not a princess anymore, I'll have to start calling you queen!" He laughs making Elsa blush.

"Grandpa," she whines and he chuckles.

"Let's get inside, we have much to discuss and have me asses what you remember from training," he smiles and Elsa frowns.

"Training? All I remember is you teaching how to shoot, which I am still good at by the way!" She says and he nods with a satisfied hum.

"I taught you so of course you'd be an excellent shot! I do regret not being able to train you more, what with your father being a stick in the mud," he says as they enter into the living room. Her father looks up from his book with a scowl.

"I will have you know father that I do not approve of violence, it's never the answer," he huffs as he slams his book closed.

"Where did your mother and I go wrong with you boy?" Her grandpa sighs as he shakes his head.

"Frederick! So good to see you again," her mother says as she enters from the kitchens side.

"There's the daughter I always wanted!" Her grandfather chirps and envelops her in a hug.

"I am so sorry for my son lacking a spine Iduna," he says and her mother giggles.

"He might lack a spine, but he is a good man," she smiles before giving her pouting husband a kiss on the head.

Elsa excuses herself to her room to do some homework, but her family doesn't seem to hear her as they continue to catch up. She shakes her head and enters her room. Her family was actually weird. How was her oddball grandad a feared hunter? Maybe stories and such were a little over exaggerated.

 _I mean how else do you scare essential monsters into behaving? Invent a boogieman of your own, that's how._

Elsa chuckles to herself and opens her laptop. She didn't really have homework, but she did want to talk to Kristoff some. With a hum she pulls up video chat and calls him. It takes several seconds before his stupid face appears on screen.

"Elsa! Thought you said he wasn't arriving until the weekend dude!" He scolds and she sighs.

"He said something about expecting the unexpected; he's always been like that. He says one thing but does another, I'm sorry," she apologizes and he shrugs.

"It's fine, dad said he'll just send an email to everyone to remind them to be good and to stay out the woods as much as possible," he sighs and Elsa feels kind of bad.

"I'm sorry we're messing up the status quo here," she pouts and he chuckles.

"It's fine Elsa really, this is good practice for if hunters do decide to start popping up again."

"Don't even joke about that!" Elsa scolds and Kristoff just laughs. Suddenly Anna pops into frame with a wide smile.

"Hi, Elsa!" She greets and Elsa smiles back.

"Hey Anna, do me a favor and smack your brother?" She asks and watches as the redhead turns around and smacks him upside the head.

"What was that for?" He whines and she shrugs.

"Elsa requested and I delivered," she smiles.

"What's up?" Anna asks as Kristoff still rubs his head.

"Kristoff thinks there will be a hunter uprising soon, but I wouldn't let them get you. I will assert myself as this town's only hunter and keep the peace," Elsa huffs and crosses her arms over her chest. Anna giggles and Kristoff chuckles.

"We know Elsa, we know," the blonde says and looks to the side. He excuses himself and Anna takes his seat.

"So I guess our nightly meetups are suspended for now?" She asks softly as she strokes hair in behind her ear, even though there were none. Elsa noticed she did that when nervous.

"Sadly yea, but I will let you know once we can start again," Elsa smiles to her and the girl nods. They fall into a sort of silence, neither looking at the other.

"What did you mean at school when you said I have Alpha quality?" Elsa eventually asks and Anan blinks. A faint blush worked its way onto her face.

"It's just that you assert dominance and found a way to take control of the situation without violence or any show of actual strength like a lot of other wolves and even thought you did use valid threats you managed to get your point across and terrify a few male wolves. Honestly Elsa if there were more females around and you were maybe a male you'd have your hands full of potential mates," Anna starts giggling at the end as she blushes more as one hand is rubbing at her neck and the other is gesturing wildly.

Elsa can't help but blush at the girl's words. Her eyes dart to her strewn about sketches before looking back to the girl on the screen.

"Does that mean you," Elsa doesn't have time to finish her thought nor question when her door bursts open.

"Elsa!" Her grandfather's voice barks at her and she shuts her laptop quickly while her heart pounds.

"Grandpa! You could have knocked!" She scolds while trying to gather up her drawings to hide from him.

"Sorry my dear girl, but you must learn to be vigilant at all times!" He chuckles before placing a book down in front of her. It's bound in leather and looks really old.

"Usually the tradition of the book goes to the next generation, but seeing as your father wants nothing to do with this line of work it is now bestowed on you," he smiles to her and Elsa looks up to him.

"What if I don't want to hunt?" Elsa asks unsurely.

"That is up to you, but might I just say that it's for the good of mankind? The supernatural has been scarce as of late and there are less and less reports. I would ask you Elsa, that even if you do not become an active hunter that you would at least rise up when humans are threatened," he says as he rests his hand on her shoulder.

Elsa frowns and looks to the book. She had meant what she said to Anna, that if push comes to shove she would protect them from other hunters. That didn't mean she could also protect other humans from the creatures themselves.

"Okay, I will learn what I can, but I won't do anything unless provoked," Elsa says as she smiles up to her grandfather. He smiles back, pride and joy sparkling in his eyes. Elsa yelps as he picks her up in a tight hug.

"I'm so glad our family name won't end with me!" He laughs before whisking her back down stairs to help set up for dinner.

 **~Bark~Bark~Bark~**

"Elsa!"

"Wha! What? What's happening?" Elsa startles awake as her body shots up from her slumped position. A yawn escaped her as she stretched and rubbed her eyes.

"Damn girl, why are you so sleepy?" Kristoff asks and Elsa grumbles as she stands. This was the third class she's fallen asleep in.

"Grandpa, training, ugh," Elsa manages to say as another yawn rips through her. She shakes her head and blinks her eyes open.

"Mom and dad were pissed, but he has a way with calming them down," she shrugs as they head to the cafeteria.

"I hope you took notes for us both," Elsa says as she glares up to him and he chuckles while nodding.

"Whoa Elsa you look like you could use an espresso shot," Anna says as she looks up from the table. Elsa sighs and drops beside the redhead.

"I wish I had werewolf stamina," she says and leans into the younger girls shoulder. Her head dropping onto said shoulder.

"You're hot," Elsa grumbles and pulls away. At the look Kristoff gives her she frowns and turns to look at Anna who was blushing.

"Warm! I meant it like you're super warm, like you have the sun radiating off of you!" Elsa exclaims as she throws her arms in the air.

"Good cause I will remind you that she is my sister," Kristoff chuckles.

"You saying I'm not good enough for your sister?" Elsa mockingly glares at him.

"No, it's just that I see you as a sister so by proxy that makes Anna your sister and that's weird," he explains. Elsa raises an eyebrow at him before looking to Anna.

"He thinks I'm not good enough for you Anna," she says. The girls teal eyes widen slightly.

"He's just jealous because he would never be good enough for you," Anna says with a smirk tugging at her lips.

"That's bullshit, everyone knows Elsa's gay," Kristoff huffs. Elsa can feel the tips of her ears turn red as a few tables around them have kids turning to look at her.

"Kristoff!" Elsa scolds him and he blinks.

"Wait, that wasn't common knowledge?" He asks and Elsa waves her hand to the murmurs around them.

"Oh, my bad," he whispers as he sinks into his seat. Elsa glares at him before slowly turning her attention to Anna. The girl's mouth hung open as her eyes stretched wide. Once realizing that Elsa was looking to her she snaps out of her thoughts. A heavy blush settles over her face as she starts standing.

"Well I should get to my friends and have something to eat; I mean werewolves need a lot of food you know? It's totally cool that you're gay Elsa, really it makes sense now and I applaud you for your bravery. I would kill Kristoff if he told everyone I was gay! Which I'm not saying I am and it's not like I'm not! I like both genders! Actually I don't care what you have going on in your anatomy, I just love you! I mean not you I mean the person and I am going this way," Anna stammers as she giggles and heads off to the other side of the cafeteria.

Elsa looks to Kristoff with an eyebrow raised. He looks baffled just like her and just shrugs.

"She's always been weird and awkward," he merely says and starts to eat.

"Yea," Elsa trails off as she looks to where the redhead was now seated. Anna's face was still red as she sat with her shoulders hunched up to her ears.

 **~Bark~Bark~Bark~**

"I can't believe you managed to convince my parents to skip the rest of the school week," Elsa whispers as she looks down at her rifle. After so long of no use her grandfather tasked her with cleaning it while he set up camp for them in the middle of the woods next to the town.

"I have my ways princess," he smiles as he starts a small fire. Elsa must say for a man of his age he looked good, much younger than he really was.

"Grandpa," Elsa whined at the old nickname.

"Fine, sorry, Queen," he smiles to her and Elsa pouts as she folds her arms over her chest.

"Oh come now Elsa, you're still my little girl," he chuckles and ruffles her hair as he walks past her to his tent. Elsa sighs and continues to clean her gun. The older Arendelle man eventually joins her as he sits opposite her and the fire. The book he had showed her in his hands.

"Have I ever told you how your grandma and I met?" He asked. The blonde looked up to her grandfather. He had a sad smile on his face and her heart ached with memories of her grandmother.

"I was out following leads of a werewolf sighting and she was closing up shop. It was really late and I was lucky enough to be about a block away when I heard her scream. The monster was stalking to her and I managed to wound it with a silver bullet," he says as he strokes over the front of the book. He let out a soft huff as he smiled and shook his head.

"She survived a werewolf attack just to get taken away by a car accident," he sighs and Elsa feels tears in her eyes. She really misses her grandma.

"I bet she's watching over us though," Elsa says and he smiles to her.

"Yes she is, she wouldn't let anything bad happen to you," he smiles more and opens the book.

"Now, tomorrow I'm going to teach you what type of plants to look out for that could help against certain creatures. Wolfs bane of course is for werewolves," he starts and Elsa just smiles as she continues to care for her weapon.

She found it a little funny that she had fallen for a werewolf of all things. She knows her grandfather would most likely flip his lid once he knew, but so many things had changed since then. Humans and the supernatural were sort of in harmony. Even if the supernatural were just hiding it. Understandable seeing as humans have a tendency to act violently towards things that aren't like themselves.

Maybe humans were the real monsters in this world.

* * *

 **It's like my writing style for this story is bipolar! Focused one moment then not at all the next...but such is my brain...join me in my pain!**

 **Shout outs!**

 **Reithel: You know it! Lol**

 **Strasza: Would you have it any other way?**

 **Alkeniw Andilite: Badass Elsa is always great, but I'm trying for tomboy nerd is a secret badass yea?**

 **A reminder that this is me messing around with creatures while I work on a legit story that includes supernatural creatures. Those that know my stories know that my writing is and can be better than this potato of a story.**

 **With that said...reviews are welcome!**

 **X3**


	5. Chapter 5

**Finally! Damn, was starting to think my writing mojo would never come back...**

 **I wrote the first like 500 words for this and then I lost my ability to function...works been a pain...**

 **But here it is!**

 **Sloppy, but it's here...**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

Elsa loved to learn things, she really did. Studying? Not so much, but anything that is treated like a practical way of learning? That's what she loved; learning from experience. Books can only tell you so much.

Right now though, she wishes this wasn't something she had to learn by doing.

"You can stop laughing now," Elsa grumbled as she crossed her arms over her chest. It was harder than one would think. What with her being upside down and all. Her grandfather was actually lying on the floor laughing. Tears had started streaming down his cheeks by now and coughing would soon follow.

Elsa was not amused and the rope was starting to dig into her ankle. She was even swaying slightly as her jacket hung around her head, the tip of her braid barely scraping the forest floor.

"I'm sorry Elsa, I wanted to warn you but I also really wanted to see if it would work," he said between laughter as he stood up and dusted himself off.

She glared up to him as he smiled down at her. His eyes sparkled with mischievousness as he looked over his handy work.

"Tell me, before I get you down, how does it feel? Any pain? Discomfort?" He asked and Elsa flailed her arms, making her swing violently.

"Get me down! The stupid rope is digging into my ankle and it feels like it's going to get dislocated!" She shouted. He chuckled and walked over to the base of the tree where the rope was disappearing into the ground.

"Grandpa, please, grandpa no!" Elsa tried but he just smiled and kicked the wedge that held the rope in place, making her drop to the ground. Elsa groaned and rolled onto her side. This was the second time she's fallen onto her back into 2 weeks.

"Shake it off Elsa."

She could hear the smirk in his voice. Hate was flowing through her, but she was too tired and in pain to do anything about it. With a heavy sigh she managed to stand and dust off the leaves and dirt from her body.

"This is cruel and unusual punishment," Elsa grumbled, but the older man just smiled to her.

"You're a tough girl, you can handle it, but I promise not to do it again," he said and she really wanted to believe him.

Elsa opened her mouth to comment, but something to the side caught her attention. She had to bite her lip from gasping as she saw wide teal eyes staring at her. They were surrounded by copper fur.

"Grandpa, nature is calling so I'll be right back," she said and watched as he covered his ears.

"Already too much info!" He said and Elsa had to laugh as she motioned for Anna to follow her. Once she was sure they were in the clear she glared at the wolf.

"What are you doing here? In wolf form no less?" She almost hisses. Anna's ears drop and her tail wags slightly as she gives her best smile. Elsa remembers seeing this in a video once about dogs getting scolded.

"You better change before he suspects something," Elsa sighs as she rubs her temples. She heard rustling and opened her eyes.

She wishes she didn't because in front of her now stood a naked Anna. The girl was busy pulling out cloths from a back pack that Elsa didn't notice she had with her. Deciding to look away, the blonde clears her throat.

"I'm sorry Elsa, it's just that you've been gone for a week and I miss you and I was in the forest, near the house when I heard you scream. I though you go hurt or were being attacked so I rushed over without really thinking!" Anna says as she jumps around pulling on a pair of pants.

Elsa lets out a tiny squeak as she looked over; stupidly thinking the girl was dressed. All Elsa now could think of were freckles and breasts.

 _Freckled and perky breasts._

"Elsa you're drooling," Anna giggles and the girl shakes her head.

"Not to be overly gay but you were just naked in front of me," Elsa murmurs under her breath as she rubs her chin. She saw Anna's head perk to the side as her eyes widened a fraction.

 _Shit, werewolf hearing._

"Does my nakedness please you?" Anna asked with an almost cat like smile. Elsa chocked on her spit. The young werewolf laughed as she pulled on a shirt.

"Oh Elsa, like I've said before, being naked isn't all that weird for werewolves. I mean yea were covered in fur, but were still pretty much naked," Anna giggled and Elsa willed the blush on her face away.

"Elsa? What is taking you so long?"

The blondes head snapped to the side and she cursed.

"Sorry grandpa, but I ran into one of my friends," Elsa says as she rubs the back of her neck as the older man steps into view. His eyes narrow slightly as he looks to Anna. The poor girl was shivering slightly.

"Hello sir! I'm a friend of Elsa's, I live next door? Anna Summers," she said as she held out her hand.

"A friend of Elsa's you say?" He says slowly as he shakes her hand. Elsa's eyes widen as she watches his arm muscles tighten. Anna lets out a yelp before being yanked to the older man in a hug.

"Marvelous! I knew your grandpa! We grew up together. The Summers and Arendelle's have always been on good terms," he laughs cheerily making Elsa relax.

"Come here you!" He says as he grips Elsa's waist and vaults her onto his shoulder before moving Anna onto his other.

"What are you doing?" Elsa yelled and tried steading herself.

"Taking you both back to camp! I don't want you two stepping in any traps now do I?" He smiles and Elsa huffs a strand of hair out her face.

"Could have fooled me," she grumbles before letting out a squeak as he jostled her slightly.

"What was that?" He asked and she just let out a tiny 'nothing'.

She looked to Anna who was looking rather confused and watched her mouth some words.

'How is he this strong?'

That was a really good question. Having one girl on your shoulders was good and well for a laugh, but having one on each for a fifteen minute walk? That was bazaar.

Once back at the camp the girls sat really close to one another as they watched the older man start to make food.

"Is that why you screamed? You got caught in one of the traps?" Anna asked as she hugged Elsa's arm. She would periodically press her nose against her shoulder to take in the older girls scent.

"Yes, he has a weird way of making me learn things. I've learned that he should not be trusted and that I don't like being upside down," Elsa pouted. Every time Anna pressed her nose to her shoulder and took a sniff or two she felt a shiver run up her spine.

It didn't help that the girl was gripping her arm in such a way that her hand was between the girls legs like some kind of body pillow. The girl was radiating warmth and Elsa couldn't help but let her hand relax and hold the girls thigh. She had to move it slightly upper because Anna had started giggling when she rested her finger tips near the back of her knees.

Her grandpa just gave them a once over and smirked before humming and doing what he was busy with. Elsa just narrowed her eyes at him.

"Oh I don't think anyone enjoys being upside down, not unless their vampires," Anna hums and Elsa snaps her eyes to her. Anna's realizes she said the wrong thing and starts giggling.

"I mean if the movies and books are anything to go by! But I don't exactly know how they would do that while in human form, but a lot of media make fun that and I can't help but laugh, you know?" The redhead tries to cover her slip with normal teenage stuff.

"Bah, those things are wrong on most parts. The only thing they tend to get right is that vampires suck blood and change into vampires," the older Arendelle man says as he shakes his head.

Elsa relaxes a little and lets her thumb stroke the spot it rested on. She felt Anna tighten her hold a little and nuzzle into her shoulder.

"Okay you two, don't go giving an old man a show. I know you two are in love, but keep your cloths on," the older Arendelle laughed making Elsa blush.

"We're just friends you old pervert," Elsa growled slightly. An empty growl, but she needed to distract herself. Anna was being very clingy right now.

"Sure you are. Elsa I may be old, but I'm not stuck up like some others. If you want to date a girl, that's fine by me," he smiles and Elsa feels…thankful.

"No seriously grandpa we're not a couple, I don't even think Anna likes girls," Elsa says rolling her eyes.

"Anna is sitting right here and she does like girls, and guys, and anything in between!" Anna giggles and Elsa can't help but to chuckle.

"Besides, her brother is my best friend and Anna and I are friends by default," Elsa shrugs. He looks between the girls for a few seconds and frowns slightly.

"Well, I guess I misread the situation. Would you girls like some rabbit stew?" He asked as he stirred the pot.

Anna immediately jumped to her feet and started bouncing on the spot.

"Me, me, me! I love rabbit!" She squealed and all Elsa could do was laugh. The girl was way too damn cute. It didn't help that her pants were really tight and she was bouncing in front of Elsa's face.

 _I'm too gay for this._

"Elsa? Food?"

The blonde blinks as a bowl of steaming hot stew is presented in front of her. She blushes at the quizzical look Anna gave her and at the smirk her grandfather was giving her.

"Ah thanks, sorry I spaced out, kinda tired," Elsa chuckled as she took the bowl. Anna smiled kindly and sat next to her.

Now, Elsa prided herself in being a somewhat decent eater. She had manners, sure, but she was a somewhat messy eater. She appreciated food, but Anna. She was a whole another level.

The girl was eating as if she hadn't eaten in days. Elsa suspects it's due to her werewolf metabolism, the girl must need to eat a lot. She was on her second helping and Elsa only ate half of hers.

"Anna, breathe between bites!" Elsa chided. The girl froze, mouth full and eyes wide. She gulped down the food already in her mouth before smiling to the older girl.

"Sowy, I kinda missed breakfast," Anna said as she slowly ate the rest of her food.

"KInda? Anna you never miss a meal, how did you miss the most important one of the day?" Elsa asked. She caught her grandfather leaving their campsite. Old man probably needed the bathroom.

"I wasn't at home, I slept in the woods actually, near the house, I wanted to actually come look for you. I promise I was going to stay away from you because of your grandpa, but then you screamed," Anan sighed and Elsa bumped her shoulder against the smaller girl.

"I missed you too Anna, I missed you too," Elsa smiled and gave the girl a kiss on the cheek. What possessed her to do that, she wasn't sure, but it did make Anna smile and that was good enough.

"I have to get home!" Anna gasped as she jumped up, "I'm sorry Elsa, but I have to go, my parents will be so pissed!" She gave the older girl a quick hug before setting off in a dead sprint.

Elsa just shook her head at the girl, she had always been a little quirky.

"Did Anna leave?"

Elsa looked up to her grandfather and nodded.

"Yea, her parents should be kind of worried, seeing as she didn't tell them where she would be," Elsa shrugged and he just nodded.

"For the best, I have something important to talk to you about that is a family secret," he says and Elsa blinks.

"More secrets?" Elsa asked and he chuckled.

"This one is as secret even from other hunters. Elsa I am entrusting that you will keep this secret from other hunters," he said seriously and Elsa gulped as she nodded.

"Good, you see we are descendant from none other than Van Helsing. Each new hunter in the family is given a vile to drink, it's contents increases whatever attribute the hunter is good in and enhances it," he says as he pulls out a vile of dark red liquid.

"For me it gave enhanced strength, it only works on our bloodline, hence your grandmother being normal," he says as he looks over the vile. Elsa's eyes widens. That explained his ability to carry both her and Anna to the camp.

"I am not asking you to drink it, but if you truly decide to become a hunter, please take it. It's the reason our family has out lived so many others," he says and hands it to her. Elsa nods and takes it gently. She tries to get a better look at it, but its contents are too dark and thick to distinguish what exactly it was.

"Thank you grandpa, I will think about it," Elsa smiled up to him and he smiled back before ruffling her hair.

"I know I can count on you Queenie," he chuckles and Elsa playfully slaps his hand away.

 **~bark~bark~bark~**

It wasn't until they eventually went back home a few days later that Elsa looked at the vile again. In her room, away from everyone and everything, she could finally hear her own thoughts again.

Even if she didn't become a hunter, there might be a benefit in drinking the elixir. Maybe she would get enhanced speed, that way she could keep up with her wolfie friends.

"Well what's the worst that could happen?" She shrugged and popped open the cap before thrusting her head back to down the contents down her throat before she could change her mind.

Once the last bit touched her taste buds Elsa wanted to throw up. It had a heavy metallic taste and the consistency was thicker than water. It almost tasted like blood if she were to be honest.

A yawn escaped her and she shook her head. Strange she was really sleepy all of a sudden. Shaking her head she drops onto her bed as another yawn escapes her. Maybe a little nap would do her good.

* * *

 **Sloppy like I said, but eh, need to get back in the groove.**

 **Shout outs!**

 **Strasza: I PM'd you right? Think I remember something like that...**

 **Reza Novaria: I like tomboy nerd too...little more close to home. Grandpa will have a heart attack with what is next, so stay tuned!**

 **Guest: I hear you loud and clear and while I agree, I like testing things and flipping their situations. I updated see?!**

 **Guest2: For a moment I thought both guests were the same...lol. She is almost a grown wolf so we'll see yea?**

 **Reithel: Ah! Y-yes my Queen...sorry...**

 **Froxfiles77: Yay! Glad you liked! They are so precious. Yea humans are mean...**

 **Haley Earthstone: There be more! Sorry for the wait!**

 **Okay! lets see if we can get back into the groove of updates eh?**

 **X3**


	6. Chapter 6

**Boom! Lol I assure ya'll I am working on all the on going stories. Some update more than others, it's just how my brain works.**

 **Enjoy this one!**

* * *

Elsa woke up from her deep sleep with renewed vigor. All her pain and tiredness had gone away and she was ready to take on the day! She could feel energy coursing through her, tingling at her fingertips and toes.

She bit her lip and wondered what this meant in terms of enhancement. She looked around her room before gripping her bed. It became apparent that it was not strength like her grandfather when she nearly popped her shoulders out their sockets. Tilting her head she shrugs before catching the time.

She was going to be late! Setting into a frantic rush Elsa finds things moving past her in a blur. She skids to a halt once she's done and turns to the clock. She was…on time? Staring down at herself she perks up.

"Super speed!" She hollers and jumps, fist pumping the air. Elsa rushes to go show her grandfather but stops short of the kitchen.

She couldn't let her parents know. That wouldn't do. She'll just have to be careful.

"Good morning!" She grins as she enters the kitchen. The air filled with the aroma of coffee, tea, toast, eggs and bacon.

"You look rather happy this morning," her grandfather noted. Elsa nodded happily as she grabbed some toast.

"I took that thing you gave me," she said, trying to be discreet. It seemed like he knew what she was talking about.

"I feel much better, energized and just…faster," she hummed and ate her toast as she poured some tea into a travel mug. Her grandfather blinked and started smiling.

"That's great to hear, I'm glad it worked for you," he said sipping his coffee happily.

"Ok I'm off to school!" Elsa greeted and made her way outside where she found Anna and Kristoff getting into their car.

Anna's head snapped up and she made eye contact with Elsa before sprinting to her. The hug she gave was bone crushing, making Elsa lose her voice. All she could do was franticly tap at the werewolves shoulder.

"Anna, relax! You're going to kill her!" Kristoff laughed as he walked over to the two girls.

After being let go and placed down on her feet Elsa took in much needed oxygen. She forgot how strong the werewolf could be.

"I'm sorry Elsa, I just missed you!" Anna whimpered as she gripped her twin braids. Elsa smiled and took one last breath of air.

"It's ok I missed you too Anna," Elsa smiled.

"Hey! What about me? I was your friend before her!" Kristoff whined.

"Yes, I missed your stupid face too," Elsa chuckled as she rolled her eyes.

Everything fell into normality again as they headed to school. It was like Elsa hadn't been gone for a week at all, but Elsa did feel refreshed. Due to the outdoors or the elixir she drank, she's not sure, but she felt fantastic.

"So he taught you all that?" Kristoff asked once lunch rolled around. Elsa nodded and enjoyed pizza she got from the cafeteria.

"Yea and some I had to learn by doing or feeling," Elsa grumbled.

"Yea, Anna told me about the trap and the upside down thing," Kristoff chuckled. The blonde could just pout at him.

Something weird happened while she waited for his chuckling to stop. It felt like the hairs on her arms and back of her neck stood on end. Cold shivers ran along her back and her spin straightened. With reflexes she knew she didn't have, Elsa turned around and caught Anna just as the girl slipped while passing behind her.

Her heart was hammering in her chest and she could see the surprise in the younger girl's eyes. The moment was like something out of a movie, but it all came crashing around them, literally. The tray Anna had been carrying with all her goodies on it fell around them. The tray itself hit Elsa in the head making her stumble slightly.

"That was cliché and funny at the same time," Kristoff said as he continued his laughter. It was cut off by Anna pelting him in the face with her pizza. He jumped up and threw his at her, but she ended up ducking. The pizza slice hit one of Hans's followers in the shoulder.

Silence fell in the usually chatty cafeteria. Elsa swears she could hear Kristoff gulp. The boy stood, easily the same size as Kristoff, but way more muscular. He slowly took off the creasy pizza slice before dropping it to the floor. Elsa watched as he turned his gaze to his own tray, grab a hand full of potato salad and then chuck them at Kristoff.

The bug lug of a guy managed to duck, but not enough and some landed on his shoulder while the rest pelted the kid behind him. There was a frozen moment of silence before the cafeteria erupted into a massive food fight.

Elsa dropped to the ground and dragged Anna with her. They could feel some of the food stuff land on them as they slowly crawled their way out of the messy hall. Once outside they stood and laughed.

"Wow, I can't believe you started a food fight!" Elsa laughs as she tries to wipe herself clean. There were all sorts of food stuff on her. She kind of wishes she brought a clean pair of cloths.

"Was so not my intention! Kristoff shouldn't have said anything," Anna chuckles and heads to her locker. Elsa follows and opens her own locker a few feet lockers away from Anna.

"You know him though, can't let a moment pass. Guess we're all going to be in our gym cloths today," Elsa said as she pulled out her gym uniform.

"Ah well, I have gym last period anyway," Anna smiles and waits for Elsa so they could walk to the gym locker room together to change.

"Mine is after lunch so it does work out in the end," Elsa smiles back to her and they walk to the deserted hallway to the gym locker room.

Once inside Elsa blushes as Anna just starts to undress right there. The older girl trips her way into the nearest stall to change. She kept forgetting that werewolves didn't have shame when it came to their bodies.

"Elsa, I think I'm going to take a shower, there's mayo and salad in my hair," Anna says and Elsa freezes. Hesitantly she runs a hand over her hair and groans.

"I have to shower too," she whines and hits her head against the door. The sound of a shower going on makes her take a deep breath.

 _Elsa you can do this. You can stop being gay for like five minutes._

 _ **But this is Anna we're talking about.**_

 _You don't even have to look at her; just take a stall away from her._

 _ **I don't think I can resist, I wane see where those freckles disappear too.**_

Elsa took a deep breath before going out to the nearest open shower stall. In the corner of her eyes she could see Anna humming to herself as she washed her hair. The stalls covered her just enough so that all Elsa could see where till her shoulders and then her knees and down.

The water was pleasantly warm as she washed her hair real quick. Normally she never manages to get to the showers in time to have warm water after gym so this was really pleasant.

The slightly awkward air was broken moments later when other female students that got caught in the food fight showed up to take their showers. The two girls finished up their showers and got dressed before meeting outside.

"Looks like they're going to ring the bell a little later so everyone can get cleaned up," Elsa says as she looks to her watch.

"Surprised they don't just let us go home," Anna hums as they walk to their lockers again.

"And miss two more ours of learning? Never!" Elsa says in mock horror. Anna laughs and hugs her tummy.

"That is so true," she says while smiling. The bell eventually rings and the day continues as if the food fight never happened.

"You know it was a crappy move leaving me to fight for myself," Kristoff pouts as school lets out and they head for the car. Elsa pats him on the back as Anna just sticks her tongue out at him.

"You kinda asked for it," Elsa says and the look of utter betrayal that Kristoff gives her makes her double over in laughter.

The laughter was short lived as Elsa suddenly found herself jumping up and catching the football that was heading straight for them. She stares at the brown ball as she feels electricity running through her, adrenaline in her veins and her body hair standing on end.

"Since when can you catch anything?" Kristoff asks and Elsa snaps out of her daze.

"What? I…I don't know. I just…I heard and felt it coming," Elsa says slowly. She was a little confused.

"Look the little human is protecting her puppies aw," Hans snickers as he walks over with his followers. Elsa's gaze hardens and she feels a growl grow in the back of her throat.

"Back off Hans or I swear I'll hunt your sorry ass," she threats but he doesn't look very scared this time. Maybe he grew some balls in the time she was away.

"You don't scare me any more than both those pups do," he snaps and Elsa throws the ball into his face. He bounces back quickly and the glare he gives her is enough to turn milk sour. His eyes flare a dangerous amber glow as a snarl escapes his clenched teeth.

Elsa pays it no mind as she picks the ball up again. This nonchalant reaction to his threatening look made Hans even angrier, if that was possible. Elsa could feel the Summer's wolves tense up behind her. She had no doubt they would jump in to protect her but she didn't need protecting. Not anymore.

"Hans do calm down; you don't want to start a fight now do you?" Elsa says as she looks the ball over.

"Oh please, like you and those pups can ever win a fight against me and my pack. I'll beat you and Kristopher to a bloody pulp and take Anna as my mate, she's one of the few females around here and I know for a fact that her family doesn't want any trouble with mine," Hans snarled as he licked his teeth like a rabid dog.

Elsa felt something snap; well actually it was a pop. The whole group jumped at the sound the football made as Elsa squeezed it. The anger inside her made her blood boil and she felt this wave of possessiveness take over her.

"Listen here mutt, I will hunt your entire family tree before I come to kill you. Stay away from Anna," she growled. Hans could see a redness seep its way into the blues of her irises. The fear that swept through him felt primal.

Elsa was no longer human he felt. There was something else about her that made him have the urge to run and hide.

"Get lost!" Elsa snapped and he, along with his pack hurriedly moved away.

Elsa jumped as she felt a hand on her shoulder. Her head felt dizzy and she was shivering. Truth be told, she wasn't sure what just happened.

"Elsa, are you okay?" Anna asked worried. Kristoff looked worried as well. What happened?

"I think so? What-what happened? I blacked out for a moment," she says and holds her head as she sways on her feet.

Kristoff helps her into the car and once in the seat Elsa promptly fell asleep. She was tired and felt emotionally drained as well as mentally. The Summer's pups looked to one another with worry. Elsa was the sweetest person and hardly interacted with other people. This was not like her.

* * *

 **Well, well, well...**

 **Things are getting interesting...**

 **See ya'll next time!**

 **X3**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello my dearies!**

 **Boy this has been a long time coming, I honestly thought I updated this more recently than bloody frikken February! So I spent everyday since being back on Monday to bring you this chapter.**

 **I had a lot of fun with this one and I hope ya'll enjoy it too!**

 **Enjoy!**

 **P.S. I am not American (duh) so when I talk measurements I mostly mean none American things...so they talk about temperature in the start...that's Celsius...savvy?**

* * *

Elsa felt cold. Not the type of cold she could fight away with a jacket. It was cold in her bones. The type of cold you get when you're sick, but she felt fine, just cold.

"Ugh can someone turn up the heat? I'm freezing my ass off," Elsa grumbled as she curled up in her seat. The car was still moving so she must have just taken a quick five minute power nap.

"Elsa it's like a toasty twenty seven degrees, how are you cold?" Kristoff's voice beside her huffed.

Elsa stretched and yawned before opening her eyes. They were just about to pull into their street. Ah home, she was kind of hungry. Hungry and cold, this was a travesty.

"I don't know dude, I'm just cold, maybe I'm getting sick, all these late night visits to the forest might have been bad for me," Elsa shrugs as they pull into the driveway. She heard a small whimper from Anna behind them.

"It won't stop me from doing it, a cold never bothered me anyway," Elsa grinned.

"Stubborn as always," Kristoff sighed as they got out.

"That's me!" Elsa grinned before shivering, "ugh, okay, I'm going to go fight this before it worsens, I'll see you two maybe later," Elsa added as she waved to them before heading home.

Once inside she headed for her room after greeting her parents. Elsa rummaged through her closet and pulled on her warmest jacket. That seemed to help a little. Next she went to the kitchen and made herself some herbal tea.

"Feeling alright Elsa dear?" Her mother asked looking over her shoulder at the contents of her mug.

"Yea might be getting a cold, just want to get ahead of it, no problem," Elsa smiled to her mother.

"It's because he took you out into the woods!" Her father huffed from his seat at the kitchen island.

"Dad, I'm sure it's nothing, I'm just feeling really cold," Elsa reassures him and kisses his cheek after finishing making her tea.

"Well best drink up then. You know what they say? Feed a fever, starve a cold," her father says.

"I thought it was feed a cold, starve a fever," her mother hummed. Silence fell as they all thought about it.

"Iduna is correct."

They all jumped at the voice of Frederick.

"Hey Grandpa!" Elsa greeted and the older man ruffled her hair, smiling to her.

"I'm sure it's nothing serious, we Arendelle's don't get sick often," he grinned.

"But if it does turn out to be a cold or the flu, I'm taking you to the doctors Elsa," her father said. Elsa could see her grandpa roll his eyes as she sipped her tea.

"How is the girl supposed to build up her immune system when you rely on medicine to fight for you?" He grumbled.

Elsa quickly excused herself before she was in the middle of another argument involving the use of man-made medicine as opposed to toughing it out or herbal remedies. That was the longest winter break of her life. True she's never really had a cold since she was 12 because of it.

Humming to herself, Elsa sets out to do her homework and maybe get some sketching done. With her new found speed and seemingly strength she had stuff to add to her comic. Although as she placed her school books away her attention turned to the book her grandfather gave her.

Elsa hummed in thought before pulling it onto her desk to rest beside her laptop as she opened it. She typed in her family name and scrolled past a few we pages that were not of use before deciding to look into a website that held their small towns history.

She looked through news headlines from the oldest time back. Sure it was written a few hundred years later, by simple retelling through family, but it was interesting none the less. As she looked at the old sketches of people and happenings, Elsa can't help but remember her grandmother showing her a scrap book of sorts with their family tree and legacy.

Her attention draws to the book next to her. This was not that book. This was simply about things that go bump in the night. A handbook if she were to be honest. Maybe her grandpa didn't know where the original books were that they kept.

"If I were old family stuff where would I be?" Elsa asked herself as she stretched back. Her eyes were drawn to the posters on her ceiling.

The attic! Duh!

Elsa made her way to the hallway and pulled on the string to open the attic hatch. She jumped out the way as the ladder dropped out and then coughed at the dust that fell. She waved the dust away before ascending the stairs and into the dark upper floor.

Well it was supposed to be dark but she found she could see just fine. Strange.

She shook her head and made her way to the book section. Her grandma used to keep everything in such a way that everything was easy to locate. She suspects they spent a lot of 'secret' time up here during their hunting years. She missed her grandma.

Shaking her head Elsa started looking over the spines of the books.

 _Romance._

 _Romance._

 _Spider web._

 _Romance._

 _How to make home-made bombs._

 _How to make traps._

 _Spider._

 _Wait spider?_

"Holy shit!" Elsa jumped back from the arachnid and managed to push over a few boxes.

She cursed and hissed as a dust cloud obscured her vision. She coughed and waved the dust away. Her eyes were watering slightly, but she perked at the books that feel from one of the boxes.

Most were undoubtedly old and had paper peeling from them. They looked handmade and ranged from super old to almost new. If she wasn't trying to not suffocate from the dust she'd cheer.

Elsa grabbed the oldest looking book and sat down on the ground to look through it. She carefully and delicately turned the pages. Yep she found what she was looking for.

There were clippings from old newspapers and sketches strewn about the neatly hand written texts. She was glad she decided to learn Norwegian, because these were not in English.

They seem to date to the towns founding. There was something about a magical pull and that it was a hot spot for the supernatural. All though the person writing this journal called them demons and they believed the hot spot was a door to hell. Ah the times people associated the weird to the devil.

She's glad her family was considered Atheist. Hard to trust there was an all seeing being watching over them and then go and kill things you deemed wrong.

Elsa looks to the side, tearing her attention away from the neatly scrawled words. She's sure she offended a few million people right now.

"Elsa, are you up here?"

Elsa turned her attention to the voice of her grandpa as his head emerged from the opened hatch. When he turned his attention into her direction while entering into the space he stumbled back onto the other side of the hole.

"Child, why are your eyes glowing like that?" He hissed and Elsa could only tilt her head.

He reached above himself and pulled a string to switch on the light. It was bright and Elsa had to blink a few times before everything was fine again.

"I'm sorry grandpa, but I think I got more than one power out of that vile you gave me," Elsa said as she watched him move to sit beside her.

"Do explain," he prompted.

"Well today at school, I had really good reflexes in catching stuff I wasn't paying attention for and I popped a football with my bare hands!" She said and he hummed.

"And now with you reading in the dark, I'd say you're right. This is strange, no one has ever gotten more than one before," he said more to himself.

"What was in that vile?" Elsa asked and he stared at her for a long time before his eyes went to the books she was surrounded by.

"I think you'll find your answers in there, it might also explain why. Also you might also find out some stuff about your other grandparents," he said and pulled a box closer to himself. Elsa frowned and watched him dig threw it before handing her a book. Also old but in more organized. There were no pages peeling out or slightly teared.

"But they passed away before I was born," Elsa said as she took the book.

"Your mother never showed a desire to look into the boxes she received from them after they passed away, but your grandma and I did. Sure it was an invasion of privacy but your mother forgave us after a while. Turns out they were also in the business of the supernatural," he said and Elsa blinked. She opened the book and shook her head.

"Hold on this says _care of magical creatures_ ," Elsa read. She was confused.

"They were the opposite from us, they were trying to treat these things as we would anything else. Animals, pets, different types of people. It was safe to say we would not have seen eye to eye if they were around when your parents met," he says and Elsa feels her heart ache.

It now made sense to her why she didn't have the desire to fight these creatures. She was more like the other half of her family. She wanted to live with them, not against them.

Elsa looked to her grandpa as he looked through the book she had first. There was no way she could tell him that. It would break his heart and that was the last thing she wanted.

"I think I'll take these books down to my room and look into them," Elsa says as she closed the book in her hands. He looked up and around before smiling to her.

"You know, I have some free time on my hands. I could turn this dusty old attic into a base for you. It won't be as big and full of the things you need, but it's a start," he grinned.

Elsa smiled and nodded. That did sound like a really cool idea. Her won space to do this freely without her parents poking around. Her father would not approve and her mother would let her do it out of spite from her father. They had a weird relationship, but they loved one another and that's wall that mattered.

It did give her peace of mind that two people so different could make it work. It gave her hope for someone like her and Anna. Elsa blushes lightly. She should really stop these thoughts. She and Anna were just friends.

Her fingers travel of the words on the book.

She should figure herself out first before thinking about any relationships. She had two opposing family sides to sift through and she'd be damned if she didn't give each side a fair chance. Keeping people save was good, but learning to co-exist with others was also good.

Elsa could feel the weight of the world start to rest on her shoulders. She didn't want to disappoint her grandfather, but she also didn't want to lose her best friends.

She'd find a middle ground. Keep everyone happy and alive. Her father is right. Violence is never the answer.

"We should head back down before your father comes looking. I bet your mother needs some help with dinner?" Frederick smiled and Elsa nodded. She grabbed the first book of each family side, she'd compare them. Follow both at the same time to see how things developed till present day.

"I should really start helping her more, I like to cook," Elsa smiled as they headed down to the main house. Before heading to the kitchen she dropped the books off in her room. She was feeling rather hungry.

After cooking and spending more than enough time in her family dinner squabble, Elsa was happy to be in her room. One thing with dinner was that she couldn't escape the conversation when it turned into an argument.

Sorry, a disagreement as her father said. No need to argue and get angry when you can talk it out like sensible adults. That's what her father always said and she guesses it does help to view it like such. Less shouting and nothing was thrown so, a win in her books, compared to the food fight at school.

Elsa felt a little strange. She was still somewhat hungry, but just the thought of more food made her want to vomit. She craved something, but she wasn't sure what. Her brain went through all the options of her favourite snacks, but nothing was appealing to her.

Her attention dragged away as her phone buzzed. Anna's name popped up with a text asking her if she wanted to join her in the forest. She was scared to signal with a howl later, fearing she would totally be hunted. Elsa smiled and texted her that she'd meet her there in a short few hours.

In the meantime she kept herself busy with the books. She needed to stay awake after all. It was interesting to read. She did think it might be a bot boring, but it turned out to be full of information that the internet could not provide her.

The Arendelle's, the hunters, settled in their little town since it founded. Whereas the Strøm's, the carers, lived in the next town over. The Arendelle's had a habit of traveling after big sightings. Whereas the Strøm's hardly left.

Elsa compared the town layouts of her family's and found that, indeed the house they were currently in had been there since the start. But it looked nothing like they schematics. She would probably find out why after some more reading, but she guesses as times changed they had to adapt.

The Strøm house on the other hand was secluded from the town and looked more like a farm. She guesses that made sense. One family was killing the creatures and the other was observing and caring for them.

Elsa briefly wonders if the house was still in their name. Surely her mother inherited the estate. She guesses she'd had have to find out seeing as the books she grabbed were only of the first generation. Well the first generation that could write that is. She was still basically busy with the re-caps of the family start-ups. There was a lot of information she needed to absorb that was cramped into these books of the first hundred or so years.

There were also a lot of family members. Seems that when there was a female born the family would try till there was a son to keep the family name going. That made sense, in times like that it was common for families to keep trying for a boy, back then it was only men that could carry the family name.

Elsa was glad she lived in modern times where your last name did not rule your gender importance anymore.

A ping from her phone showed another text from Anna saying she would be leaving for the woods in a minute. Time sure flies when you're having fun!

Elsa smiled and decided to test something. She sneaked out her window this time instead of heading downstairs to the back door. She landed rather gracefully on her toes, a tiny electric shock rippled through her, but she guesses if she were still normal she'd have broken something.

The blonde happily made her way to the woods and got tackled by a very happy copper wolf. Elsa giggled and ruffled the girl's fur, hugging her. It had been way too long since they met up like this.

Anna licked her cheek and wagged her tail excitedly before giving a happy bark. Elsa watched her disappear into the woods. The blonde took this time to look around. Everything was brighter, not like she was in daylight or anything, just easier to see, not as dark.

She took note of the trees and grass and flowers. She studied the blanket she was on and the basket Anna always had there with goodies to eat and drink. She tilted her head and switched off the dim light. Nothing changed of what she could see.

Humming to herself she picked out a chocolate and let it melt in her mouth as she listened to the sounds of the night. She slowed her breathing as she started to hear more than she normally did. After a while of concentrating she could practically hear Anna running around.

She listened till the girls running and panting stopped just behind the tree line. Elsa could hear her bones pop and break as she undoubtedly turned back into her human form. Then there was the shuffling of cloths.

"Whoa, Elsa your eyes are glowing," Anna said as she entered into the clearing space. Aw fiddlesticks! Elsa couldn't control her eyes glowing!

"There is something I should tell you," Elsa chuckled nervously as she rubbed her neck.

"If it's why at school today you were all weird? Please tell me, I worry," Anna said with a soft whimper as she knelt down in front of the older girl.

"Well my grandpa gave me this thing to drink. He said it's tradition and it'll enhance one thing about me to help me with hunting. It's why he's so strong," Elsa said.

"Like a potion?" Anna asked and Elsa nodded. That made more sense.

"Oh thank goodness, I thought something bad happened," Anna sighed in relief. She smiled wide and gave Elsa a hug. A normal, everyday hug. But Elsa felt strange.

Her eyes fluttered closed as she turned her head into the girl's neck. Absently she took in a deep breath. Anna's scent was giving her goosebumps and it felt like her body was on fire at the same time. That desire or hunger for something came back stronger than ever.

"Ow!" Anna yelped and pulled back. Her hand was at her neck and when she pulled it away there were drops of blood.

"Y-you bit me," Anna said softly. Elsa covered her mouth as she stared in horror. Running her tongue over her teeth made her gasp. Her canines were more like fangs and she could taste blood.

Elsa expected to be disgusted by the taste of metal in her mouth, but she found that she actually enjoyed it. It scared her that it seemed to satisfy her hunger.

"Anna I am so sorry, I don't know what came over me, I think something is very wrong," Elsa said as she reached to the werewolf. Anna gasped at seeing her fangs and pulled out of her reach. That made Elsa's heart hurt.

"Vampire," Anna whispered.

"I'm not a vampire Anna, I swear," Elsa said. She didn't feel like a vampire, but then again she's not sure how a vampire should feel.

Anna stared at her for a long time before hesitantly moving closer. Elsa watched her nose twitch as she took in her scent.

"You don't…smell like a vampire," the redhead said softly.

"I'm sorry Anna, truly, I'm still looking into the hunters, there must be a reason for this," Elsa tried to explain. Anna still looked at her with fear and worry.

"I would never hurt you or anyone you know that," Elsa whispered. She just really wanted to hug the werewolf again.

"I-I know…just, caught me off guard I guess," Anna said as she looked down.

"C-can I have another hug? I promise not to bite you again," Elsa chuckled nervously. Anna's lip twitched into a smile before she took a deep breath and nodded.

The two hugged once more and Elsa tried her best not to bite her again. She really wanted another taste of the girl's blood.

"I think we should call it a night," Elsa whispered as they pulled away. Anna nodded and they headed back to their homes in silence. Tomorrow was a new day.

* * *

 **Well then...thoughts?**

 **Kudos to those that guessed vampire (but there is a twist! but ya'll learn this with her)**

 **Reviews are welcome! Please!**

 **I hope o see ya'll soon!**

 **X3**


End file.
